This application relates to drinking fountains for pets, and more particularly, to self-contained drinking fountains activated by pets on demand, which do not require external plumbing for water supply or drainage nor external power supplies.
Proper care of household pets requires that a supply of potable drinking water be available. Typically, a dish or bowl, filled by the pet owner, is placed on the floor of the home in a place accessible to the pet and the animal drinks from it when thirsty, often splashing water on the adjacent floor, and requiring frequent refilling.
It has been found that pets often prefer to drink from a flowing fountain and various attempts have been made in the past to provide arrangements for providing flowing water to the pet. The simplest forms consist merely of pipes or spigots connected to the household water supply which provide continuous flow. These expedients, however, are extremely wasteful of water and improvements have been made to have the flow controlled by the pet as needed. Generally, these improvements comprise flow valves activated by pets depressing a platform or lever to open the valve and allow the flow of water. Because of the pressure of conventional water supplies, these valves and their activating means have to be relatively robust and carefully made to protect against potentially damaging leaks. Moreover, suitable drainage must be provided for excess water.
Because these forms of pet drinking devices must be connected to a central water supply, they are not conveniently portable, and to the extent to which they may be moved, they must be reattached to a water supply and drain at the new location.
In accordance with the present invention, a self-contained, pet-actuated drinking fountain is provided which does not require attachment to a water supply for its operation. A battery-operated pump is supported in a container or bowl for holding a supply of water, with the container being accommodated by a housing. When activated, the pump feeds water from the pre-filled container to a pipe extending vertically from the container, providing a spout of water at a sufficient height to allow the animal to drink comfortably.
To actuate the pump, an elevated platform is supported from the base of the housing in which the container is received by a plurality of springs mounted between the underside of the platform and the base of the housing. When a pet steps on the platform, its weight depresses the platform against the springs. Within the housing, a battery and a pressure-operated switch are connected to supply power to the pump when the switch is closed. The switch is mounted in the housing in a position to be closed when a pet steps on and depresses the platform.
The container, which may vary in volume to suite the needs of the pet or pets, is removable from the housing for cleaning and is fitted with a screen filter across the top of its opening for keeping solid debris out of the water supply.
Preferably, the capacity of the container or bowl is sufficiently large to retain a day""s supply of water for the pet. Since the water from the spigot that is not actually ingested by the animal returns to the container, there is little or no waste.
The pet fountain may be provided with one or more spring supported platforms surrounding the container to enable more than one pet to drink simultaneously. In one embodiment, a plurality of separate platforms are provided. In another embodiment, a single platform, in the form of an annulus, is supported on springs around the container. Switches are mounted on the housing such that the weight of a pet anywhere on the annular platform will close a switch to activate the pump. In either of these embodiments, a spigot, divided into separate branches, may be provided to facilitate drinking by several pets at one time.
As will be seen, the pet fountain of the invention is completely self-contained and portable, permitting it to be used by pet owners when traveling with their pets, as well as at home.